Talk:Woodfall (region)
purple mountain volcano thing Any one ever notice the purple smoking mountain in south termina? It isnt ever referenced or visited in game and serves no pourpse what so ever. Isnt that strange for a back round object of that size? Oni Link 19:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) But its quite big and every screen seems to bring you closer to it. im not quite sure what im trying to say here. i just find it strange that an object of that size would have no in game mention at all. Oni Link 19:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Region Name Inaccuracy I've searched text dumps for every instance of "Woodfall" and "Southern Swamp", and the greater southern Termina region is definitely referred to as Woodfall, not Southern Swamp. "Woodfall" is repeatedly used in a context in which it is describing the whole region, while "Southern Swamp" only appears in two places: it is the name the map gives the main lowland outdoor area of the swamp (we currently dub this place Southern Swamp (location)), and the South Clock Town Guard says "The southern swamp at Woodfall lies this way/in this direction/etc.". What would need to happen to switch this over on the wiki would be: * Change the name of Southern Swamp (region) to Woodfall (region). * Change the name of Southern Swamp (location) to Southern Swamp (there would no longer be a need to specify as there is only one thing referred to by that name). * Change the name of Woodfall to Woodfall (location). * Delete the Southern Swamp disambig. * Create a Woodfall disambig linking to the location and region. * Change all Links to Southern Swamp region/location to link to Woodfall (region) and Southern Swamp, respectively. Change all Links to Woodfall to Woodfall (location). I believe we can do this with a bot as it is simply changing one unique text string to another. * Rewrite all references (that aren't Links) to the Southern Swamp as a region, instead making them call the area Woodfall. If we have a working bot, that last one is the only one that is at all time consuming.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I briefly remember the guard saying that, (having played through the sequence 345678 times and never getting past it >.>), but don't remember any other instances (probably because I've only played past previous mentioned place once). As for find and replace, my bot JazziBot (clever name, I know) has done a bit of find and replace, so I would be able to get it to do the find and replace bit. But I'd need a little more time fine tuning and tweaking some bits. *goes to create a test wiki* --'BassJapas' 01:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree on this decision, but I'm not entirely sure about leaving this up to the bot. There are a lot of sentence flow that might be broken apart if the links are outright replaced by a bot. --AuronKaizer ' 01:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::'Meanwhile, on the original topic (should that subject continue on Ikana's talk page instead?), Woodfall is much more clear cut as it is the only name ever given to the southern region as a whole. I can see how a bot might not cut it for link replacements, but we'd have to go through and do non-link replacements anyway so we could just do it all at once manually. What do people think? --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think Woodfall has enough credit to be considered the region Oni Link 19:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) In agreement with AK, since changes normally have to be manually edited to not break up sentence flow. --'BassJapas' 19:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC)